


REC list

by Gaysby



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Links





	REC list

[Kakusai Shigansha](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/kakusei_shigansha/)

[Kimi Ga Iru Basho](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/kimi_ga_iru_basho/)

[Sono Kuchibiru ni Yoru no Tsuyu](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/sono_kuchibiru_ni_yoru_no_tsuyu/)

[Nakasete Doctor](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/nakasete_doctor/)

[Caged by love](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/koi_no_ori_mitsu_no_kusari/)


End file.
